Cupid
Cupids are a race of angelic beings who are responsible for bringing people together who have a chance at love. Like Whitelighters they are sometimes assigned charges and can actually have up to 50 charges a day. They help their charges find love and will intervene when necessary to redirect a mortal or magical being's love away from a demon to keep them safe. They can also be called by their charges, if a charge calls their Cupid's name, he/she can usually show up at a moment's notice. There are many Cupid agents that work in secret all over the world making connections between good beings. The first Cupid the Charmed Ones met was powerless without his Cupid Ring, however the second Cupid could still teleport and seemed to be able to function farily well without his ring, although the powers he possessed without the ring are unknown. Cupids are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges whether mortal or magically as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe Halliwell and Coop due to everything they put her through over the years. The couple was actually married by an Angel of Destiny and later had three daughters, which are all half-Cupids. A Demon of Hate seems to be their only natural enemy and if a Demon of Hate (such as Drazi) steals a Cupid ring, he can use it to find all the loves that a Cupid put together and destroy them; which will in turn destroy the Cupid. They can also sense each other. Messenger cherubs Cherubs are angelic beings who's being trained to become a Cupid. They are a younger form of a their species and possess wings. During their training period, they are tasked with delivering messages to fully trained cupids and are often referred to as Messenger Cherubs. They live in Cupid's Temple and aid the Cupids by giving them the answers to their questions. Powers and Abilities A Cupid possess the innate powers of Beaming, Immortality & Sensing. However with a Cupid Ring, a Cupid also has a plethora of powers at his or her disposal, including Suggestion, Empathy, Molecular Deceleration, Molecular Immobilization and Time Travel. It is possible that Cupids also possess the power of Temporal Stasis, but this is unknown CoopFading.jpg|Beaming CooperPast.jpg|Unblocking Phoebe's Heart. CoopPhoebePastLoves.jpg|Coop and Phoebe Time Traveling. Coopelise.jpg|Creating Holograms. Coop_TornIdentity2.jpg|Mind Transference. Cupid-Suggestion1.jpg|Cupid slowing down time. Piper_cupid_ring.jpg|Coop's Ring. * Active Powers: ** Beaming: It is the ability Cupids use to teleport anywhere in the world, the universe and parallel planes instantaneously. A bright reddish, pinkish glows from the place of their heart, making the cupid rise while he/she fades away. ** Remote Beaming: It allows the user to merely wave their hand or think to send or call another person to a specific location instead of having to beam with them ** Immortality: 'Cupids are Immortals and will live for an infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. They are also immune to all kinds of human and supernatural diseases and viruses. ''Immortal merely means cannot die of natural death, as in age disease, or virus and must be killed by unnatural causes such as powerful magic, weapons, or powers. ** '''Sensing: A Cupid uses this ability to locate and find their Mortal charges and any other Magical beings anywhere in the world. Using their ring, a Cupid can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn't displace them and can return them there. Apparently if they bring the person back to just before they left, the person retains no memories of their trip, such as when Chris Halliwell instructed Coop to do this when bringing Patty and Grams from the past home. ** Self Healing: Cupids are Self-Healing like Whitelighters, they can magically heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury, this regeneration takes place very quickly and is usually completed within seconds. This ability is powerful enough to revive the possessor even after fatal injuries and wounds. Coop was beaten up by Dumain for his ring and was clearly injured. However, he seemed to recover fast - by the time the sisters returned, he appeared fully healed. ** Empathy: Being Empathic allow Cupids to feel all the emotions an individual is feeling; He/she can feel the feelings of love, fear, pain, anger, rage, sorrow, disdain, and so on that an individual has in their head and in their heart. This is probably the most important and useful ability Cupids possess, because it allow Cupids to read and know exactly how their charges feel. The Cupids will then know how to guide and protect them. ** Hovering: It is the ability to rise in the air a few feet, similar to levitation but slower and just in one place. Coop mentioned to Phoebe that he can also hover in the ether. ** Flight: It is the ability that allows a person to move themselves through the air (called Propulsion), defy gravity and fly at great heights and speeds. Cherubs use their wings to fly. * Ring's Powers: **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. **'Chronokinesis': The ability to move time in any direction, move yourself through time, and even control time itself. **'Telepathic Suggestion:' Cupids can telepathically suggest to their charges to take a chance on love, implanting thoughts in an individual's mind. They fill an individual and intended match with feelings of love, telling them to take a chance on the feelings they have for each other.When Drazi, the Demon of Hate acquired Cupid's Ring, he could telepathically suggest reasons to hate an individual and could implant thoughts of anger, hatred and negativity in Cupid's charge's mind, undoing the relationships created. **'Time Travel:' Cupids can have the ability to travel in time, but don't (or are not allowed to) manipulate the past. They tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person - on Phoebe and Coop's time travel trip, Phoebe was apparently guiding thier trips although Coop was activating the power. Changing things is possible, however, as when Piper borrowed Coop's ring, she was able to access this power, and used it to change the past. Control of this power involves using feelings to focus on the love felt for the person being sought - Piper had to focus on who she wanted to go to with her heart, not her head, and overshot the first two times before her future self explained this to her. **'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore freezing the object. **'Mind Transference:' The ability to completely transference another person into someone else's head/mind, even across vast distance, with just the wave of an hand. **'Holograms': The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. **'Molecular Deceleration': Cupids can slow down their intended charges and their surroundings and telepathically suggest thoughts of love and encourage them to act on their feelings for another person, as exhibited with the First Cupid and his charges, Max and Cindy. In the Comics In the Charmed Comics, the union of Phoebe and Coop produced the only three known Witch/Cupid hybrids, Prudence Johnna Halliwell and Phoebe's two other Daughters, the latter are yet to be born. Prue is the only Hybrid that possesses the abilities of a Cupid, her powers are Beaming, Remote Beaming and Sensing, it's currently unknown what other powers she will inherit. Phoebe's Daughter Phoebe and Coop's oldest daughter, Prue, is shown to possess the power to teleport, in the first issue of the Charmed Comics, Charmed Lives, revealing that a Cupid's power, can be inherited. She was able to do this without the use of a ring. This makes her and her father are the first beings to ever use Cupid powers on her own, without the use of a ring. Hybrids *'P.J. Halliwell': She is named after Phoebe's late oldest sister, Prue Halliwell. She is the first witch-cupid hybrid to be born in the warren line of witches, as well as the first known cupid hybrid in existence. Prue and her sister are the only being who doesn't need to use a ring for her cupid powers. *'P.Halliwell': She is Phoebe & Coop second daughter, and is the second witch-cupid hybrid to be born in the warren line of witchs, as well as the second known cupid hybrid in existence. She will possess Cupid powers. *'Phoebe's youngest daughter': She is the third witch-cupid hybrid to be born in the warren line of witchs, as well as the third known cupid hybrid in existence. This little girl is only shown once while Phoebe was shown to be in labor with her. This daughter will be six years younger than Prudence and four years younger than her other sister. Making her birthdate sometime in 2013. She is the baby of the three of them. She will possess Cupid powers. Hybrid Power Remote Beaming is the first hybrid power to be shown by a witch-cupid hybrid. It is an advance from of Beaming, it allows the user to merely wave their hand or think to send or call another person to a specific location instead of having to beam with them. Only Phoebe's daughter Prue has this ability, she used it combinded with sensing, to beam Phoebe back home. Cupid's Temple It's the home of Cupids, Cupid Witches and Messenger Cherubs. Cupids usually go to the temple to gain information about their charges or even just to relax. In 2008, Phoebe Halliwell and Coop celebrate their second wedding anniversary in Cupid's Temple where they are served by a Messenger Cherub. Notes ]] *When the first cupid used the ring in the second season, the ring gave out red light, but when it was taken over by a demon, it turned green. However, during the final season, when Coop used his ring, white light was given out instead. Due to the ability of Coop to access certain powers without the ring, and the previous Cupids helplessness without it, it is speculated that the light given out depends on the strength and experience of the Cupid that owns it. *The Cupid of Heartbreak City was shown to be unable to Beam without it the ring. *It's probable that Cupids will learn all the other powers bestowed by the ring so that eventually there is no need for it. *It is important to note Cupids do not have the ability to slow down time but rather the charges they intend to telepathically suggests ideas to. *'Coop' is the most notable Cupid. He made Phoebe Halliwell believe in love again and later became her husband. *All cupids that have appeared on screen or in the comics Phoebe has had a love for. *In the season 2 episode, Heartbreak City. A potion was created to send a Cupid back to it's plane. It includes Lavender, Oysters, Rosemary, Chocolate, Basic Caris Compound and Desire Category:Magical beings Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:The Magical Community